1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of blood treatment machines having a housing and a blood treatment module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to the field of blood treatment machines according to the preamble of claim 1.
A wide variety of devices are used for extracorporeal blood treatment. Such a blood treatment device has a blood treatment module and in many cases also has other modules. The blood treatment module is suitable for holding the components of an extracorporeal blood circulation. With the help of such an extracorporeal blood circulation, usually in the form of disposable items intended for a single use, blood is taken from a patient and circulated via a blood supply line to a blood treatment element returned from there back to the patient via a blood return line. For example, the blood treatment element may be a hemofilter or hemodialyzer for renal replacement therapy, divided by a semipermeable membrane into two chambers, one chamber having the extracorporeal blood flow through it. In this case the other chamber is used to remove substances that are to be removed and/or liquid and in the case of hemodialysis a cleaning fluid may flow through it.
However, other blood treatment elements are also conceivable, such an oxygenator for artificial respiration or a blood absorption element for removal of certain substances from the extracorporeal blood by adsorption on suitably prepared surface elements.
For this purpose, the blood treatment module has sensors and/or actuators such as pumps and/or valves to detect components of the extracorporeal blood circulation, to control the blood treatment accordingly and monitor it.
With such blood treatments it may be necessary to keep the solutions that are in containers, in particular in bags, ready for use during the blood treatment. Such solutions may be solutions that are needed directly for the blood treatment itself, such as dialysis solution in the case of hemodialysis treatment or substituate solution in the case of hemofiltration treatment. However, the containers and/or solutions may also be those needed only in certain situations, e.g., when complications occur. For example, there may be a sudden drop in blood pressure during a hemodialysis treatment, but it can be counteracted by infusion of physiological saline solution.
For this reason, blood treatment machines on which a traditional infusion rod with a securing device designed as a so-called bottle stand mounted on it are widely used. Such an arrangement has the advantage that in addition to the blood treatment machine, it is not necessary to provide a separate infusion stand. The infusion rod attached to the blood treatment machine can be shifted in this way simultaneously with the blood treatment machine, which is usually mounted on stand elements designed as rollers, to adjust it to a variable position of the patient.
Since blood treatment machines may be of a considerable extent, this traditional arrangement has proven to be a disadvantage inasmuch as in this case the bottle stand is directly above the blood treatment machine. Access to the bottle stand may prove difficult here when mounting and removing items because the shortest access from beneath is not always directly accessible.